


How You Looked In The Light

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basic formatting because I’m the basic format of a boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Kinda hard to explain, since I started it a while ago and I got lost in the dialogue. But from what I can tell, Gerard hates Pete or something? I don’t know...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 8





	How You Looked In The Light

Mikey walked off stage to see Pete waiting eagerly for him. “Hey, Mikeyway,” he said, “You sounded amazing out there!” Mikey found himself getting tugged into a kiss. He smiled against Pete’s lips and lifted him off the ground, not breaking the kiss. Pete requested a piggyback ride on the way to the My Chem tour bus, and Mikey couldn’t resist. 

Pete started blasting the lastest MCR album from his phone as Mikey carried him around the outdoor venue area. Mikey rolled his eyes and said, “You’re so cute, I hate it.” 

Pete kissed the back of his neck and replied, “Most people see me that way. _ONWARDS, MICHAEL_!” 

Mikey saw the tour bus and began running full speed towards it. Gerard was standing there with Frank, pushing the guitarist against the side of the bus and aggressively making out with him. Pete realized that Gerard didn’t know about him and Mikey, so he effortlessly flung himself off of his boyfriend’s back. He landed in the grass, rolling around and laughing in it recreationally for a few seconds. He was just a flying ball of chaos right then, almost reaching the point of manic. 

Mikey whacked Gerard upside the head to get his attention. “Gee,” he barked, “No one wants to see that!”

Gerard seperated from Frank and gave his brother puppy eyes. “The internet likes it,” he whined, “teenage girls like seeing it, along with teenage boys and teenage non-binary individuals. You’re just sad that you have no one. 

Frank coughed nervously. He knew about Pete. Mikey shot him a threatening look of his own as to say, _Don’t you dare_. Frank smirked and cocked his eyebrow: _Are you challenging me_? Mikey shook his head: _Just don’t say anything_. Frank crossed his arms and leaned back against the bus. 

Pete showed up next to Mikey, patches of dirt and grass on his clothes. “Hi, dudes. Gerard, Frank...” he turned to Mikey and emitted a low, seductive, growling sound, “...Michael.” 

Gerard snapped his fingers at Pete, “Lay one finger on my little brother and you’ll regret it. I’m serious!” He gave an intensive stare. Pete had never seen that look in a man’s eyes, and submitted on instinct. He backed away and drooped his head. Mikey widened his eyes in shock. Did Gerard really hate Pete? 

“Gerard, wait,” he interrupted, “He won’t hurt me. He hasn’t yet.” 

Gerard shook his head, “He won’t hurt you if you’re just friends.”

Ooh boy. Confession time. Mikey looked over at Pete, who nodded. His eyes were still full of fear and his posture was that of a candy cane, but he was still functional. “You can tell him,” he mumbled. 

Mikey tugged at Pete’s arm to pull him closer and reached down to hold his hand. He looked Gerard in the eyes and clenched his teeth. “Pete’s an absolute _sweetheart_ , despite how strange and neurotic he is, but if you don’t like him, I guess I’m not your brother anymore.” 

Gerard hesitated. He opened his mouth to speak, but was too confused to say anything. Frank stepped in for him. “What Gerard is trying to say is that he is glad to welcome Pete to the family, and he totally isn’t bothered that his kid brother is dating an older boy from a band he doesn’t know well. Plus the fact that his brother’s new boyfriend is supposed to be a girlfriend, since his brother never came out in the first place, despite the fact that he lived in an accepting household that would’ve been prepared for anything.” Frank said the whole thing calmly, without a break in his voice, or even a snicker at how dumb it sounded. 

Mikey clutched Pete’s hand. “If it was so accepting, I shouldn’t have the need to come out. Mom, Dad, and _especially you_ , should be fine with whomever I bring home. Gerard... you’re dating a short, energetic, slightly unstable ball of gayness (no offense Frank)–” 

“Absolutely none taken.” 

“–and Pete is the same exact same thing. 5’7”, rolling around in grass, _previously_ manic, and bisexual. Huh,” he looked from Pete to Frank and back again. “And both are extremely smart in their own stupid ways.” 

Pete stood on his toes to kiss Mikey on the cheek. “That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard today.” 

Mikey nudged him in the chest. “What about when I said _I love you_ backstage? That was pretty nice,” he teased. Pete stuck his tongue out at him. Gerard relaxed his shoulders and let Frank comfort him with kisses and whisperings. 

“It’s okay, Gerard,” 

“I know, but–“

” _Butts_ are for sitting, not deciding whether or not to disown a brother. You love him, he loves you, you love me, I love you, I love him, he loves Pete, Pete loves him, I love Pete, Pete loves me, Pete loves you, and now you have to complete the circle by loving Pete. It’s what a _family_ does, Gerard.” Frank squeezed his boyfriend’s arm and gave him a pitying look. Gerard fell to it, giving into Frank’s puppy eyes. 

“Fine, Pete,” he huffed, “You can date my brother. Just... pick a safe word and don’t forget that you guys are on equal footing at all times.” He pointed at Mikey and Pete with his pointer and middle fingers. “Even if Mikey likes that kind of thing, it _better_ be praise.” 

Pete chuckled. “Well, the thing is, _he_ actually tells _me_ what to do and praises _me_ for it. I love it and you should try it with Frank sometime.” 

Gerard’s face softened, pleased to hear this. He turned to Frank and shrugged. “I mean, if _they_ think we’d like it... maybe we should test it out?” 

“I’m down, Gee.” 

“Me too. Uh, Mikey, can you text me the details of this _thing_?” Gerard blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Frank was nuzzling up to him already, purring like a cat. Mikey pulled out his phone, typed out the instructions (if there were any), and sent them to Gerard. Then, after about thirty goodbyes, he walked back over to the Fall Out Boy tour bus and stepped inside with Pete in front of him. 

Joe was sitting on the couch with Patrick’s head in his lap, and Andy was doing something on his phone. “Hey, guys,” Pete sighed, “Mikey and I are tired, Gerard’s on his man period, and I think he hates me now.” He flopped onto one of the couches and curled up to Mikey’s side. Mikey stroked his ebony bangs and kissed his forehead. The manic episode was officially over, and Pete was suffering a crash. 

Patrick looked over at the couple and smiled. “You guys are so cute together.” 

Mikey beamed, “Thank you. However, I don’t know why you’re saying that when you’re literally cuddling with someone twice as cute as me.” 

Patrick gestured to Joe. “This? Oh... this is just something I picked up on the way back from heaven. Isn’t he neat?” 

Joe stifled a laugh. “You just implied that you had to go to heaven at some point, which implies you died. I’m dating a zombie!” He tickled Patrick in the tummy. Patrick squirmed and laughed delightedly. Pete didn’t have any energy, so he and Mikey just sat there and traded kisses back and forth for the time being. Andy, like the lone soul he was, got up to leave because he was indeed alone and had absolutely no one, since he was in complete solitude. In plain words, he was unwillingly single. 

Mikey and Pete stopped kissing to lean their foreheads together. “I love you, Mikey,” Pete whispered. He fidgeted smoothly by stroking Mikey’s light grey sweater and looking down at his hand. 

Mikey lowered his gaze to Pete’s hand and hummed softly as the bassist’s fingers danced up and down the sleeve of his cardigan. “I love you too, Petey,” he whispered. He looked over to the other couple, happy when he saw they had fallen asleep on the couch. He coaxed Pete into his lap and stroked through his hair again until Pete noticed what he was trying to do. 

“No. No, Michael. We are not sleeping on the couch. If anything, we go to the bunks,” Pete sassed him, scrambling out of his lap and tugging him up. Mikey sleepily followed him. Pete curled up on the lower bunk and stared longingly at Mikey. “Cuddle me,” he whisper-shouted, “You were so warm...” his eyes glimmered in the dim lighting. Mikey stared at Pete with a blank expression. He didn’t know what to say, much less think. Pete had taken his shirt off (since he couldn’t sleep comfortably with any form of shirt) and his ink was seriously hot. All in all, he’d never looked so cute. 

Mikey bit his lip. “Even with the whole half-naked thing?” He circled his finger around Pete. 

Pete laughed, his eyes lighting up twice as much. “It’s the socially acceptable half. Not that the entire internet hasn't seen both halves by now. But seriously, lay down before I change my mind.” 

Mikey chuckled and laid down next to Pete, spooning him from behind. Pete seemed to fit right into him, like the missing piece in Mikey’s personal puzzle. “You’re so amazing like this,” he whispered. 

Pete squeezed his hand and replied, “So are you. Except you’re wearing a shirt, but we can fix that later.”

”Thanks, babe.” Mikey kissed Pete’s jet black hair and nuzzled his neck. Pete seemed to resist as Mikey trailed his lips down his neck and bare shoulders. 

“What do you think Gerard and Frank are doing right now?” he asked. 

Mikey kept kissing every inch of Pete that he could easily reach. “I don’t even wanna know what they’re doing,” he murmured.

Pete gasped when Mikey bit down on his ear. “Who do you think is doing what?” 

“I don’t. Want. To know.” Mikey’s words were staccatos. Pete snickered and flipped around on the bed. He leaned their foreheads together and gently pulled Mikey into a kiss. There was no tongue involved, nor did they attempt to move anywhere other than where they were. It was just a kiss shared by two twenty-something year old teenage boys. 

Pete broke away, smiling bashfully. “That was... wholesome.” 

“You like that?” 

“Y-Yeah. I love it. I love _you_.” Pete buried his head in Mikey’s chest. Mikey smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s hair.

”I love you too, Pete.” 

Pete yawned and nuzzled playfully around his boyfriend’s chest. “Can I go to sleep now?” 

Mikey shrugged and said, “I can’t tell you what to do.” 

Pete laughed, “That’s actually part of our flourishing relationship— you telling me what to do and me liking it.” 

“Well, this isn’t one of those times, I don’t think...?” 

“Can I go to sleep, master?” 

“Don’t call me— whatever. Yes, you can go to sleep.” 


End file.
